Makan!
by meganehood
Summary: Tentang Yoongi yang susah makan dan Jimin yang tiba-tiba menjadi kejam karena makanan. BTS FF / Yoongi / Jimin / YoonMin / Slight!TaeKook


MAKAN!

©meganehood

BTS punya Big Hit dan ortunya, saya Cuma pinjam nama mereka hehehe *apaan sih ini lol*

.

.

Pair: YoonMin, TaeKook

WARNING: YoonMin, top!Yoongi bot!Jimin

.

.

Happy reading~~

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang duduk malas di sofa rumahnya, ia tadi terbangun karena haus. Hari ini dia ingin istirahat dari segala kesibukan kerja. Minggu yang cerah, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk berkencan dengan kasur dan bantal. Ia menyeret kakinya menuju kamar, dan segera berbaring tidur begitu tubuhnya bertemu dengan permukaan kasur.

Baru saja ia akan menutup mata, tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya terbuka dengan keras, dan sesaat kemudian suara cempreng memanggil namanya.

"Yoongi hyung, ayo makan! Aku bawa banyak makanan!" suara cempreng itu tentu saja mengganggu Yoongi, yang dengan malasnya menggelung tubuhnya kembali dalam selimut.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, tapi lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan orang itu–pacarnya. Jimin, pacar Yoongi langsung membuka pintu kamar Yoongi karena ia tahu pacarnya itu masih tidur.

"Hyung, ayo bangun, kita sarapan! Hyuuuung ayo banguuuuuuun~" tipikal Jimin, ia tidak akan menyerah sedikitpun sebelum kekasih pucatnya itu membuka matanya. Sementara Yoongi hanya bisa menggeram, ia lelah dan mengantuk, kenapa ia tidak bisa menikmati waktu tidurnya yang berharga?

"Iya sayang, nanti saja sarapannya, aku lelah dan butuh tidur," gumam Yoongi yang dibalas kerucut tidak senang dari Jimin. "Setidaknya sarapanlah hyung, aku tahu kemarin kau bahkan tidak makan malam kan?" Yoongi diam, tidak menjawab, dan seketika itu juga Jimin tahu apa jawabannya.

"Tuh kan, ayo makan sekarang! Aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu sebelum kau bangun dan makan masakanku ini." Katanya sambil melipat tangan didadanya. Dengan sabar Jimin menunggu kekasihnya itu bangun, ia yakin pacarnya itu akan segera bangun jadi ia hanya menunggu dengan tenang dipinggir kasur.

Yoongi memang susah sekali makan, entah bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada Jimin yang mengingatkannya. Terkadang Jimin harus membawakan bekal ke kantor Yoongi, hanya untuk memastikan pria pucat itu makan siang. Dulu masih ada Seokjin, teman Yoongi, yang selalu mengingatkan untuk makan. Namun setelah Seokjin menikah dan tidak bekerja lagi, tidak ada yang mengingatkan pria itu hingga badannya kurus begini. Yah, meskipun pada dasarnya Yoongi memang susah makan dan kurus, sih.

Disela-sela kesibukannya kuliah, Jimin menyempatkan untuk belajar memasak. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk pekerja keras dihadapannya ini? Ia mengerti pekerjaan Yoongi yang sangat menyita waktu, hingga Yoongi sering melupakan jadwal makannya.

Tanpa sadar, Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi, dan membuat Yoongi semakin enggan membuka mata karena sentuhan lembut Jimin. Ia tahu pacarnya itu selalu khawatir padanya, tapi biarkanlah ia menikmati perlakuan Jimin pagi ini.

Tidak lama, Yoongi memutuskan untuk bangun. Ia disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari Jimin, "Selamat pagi, hyung!" suara lembut Jimin menjadi alarm pagi yang menenangkan untuknya yang lelah. Yoongi hanya tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Jimin.

"Ayo sarapan," ujar Jimin sambil menyeret tubuh malas Yoongi. Setelah mendudukkan Yoongi dikursi, ia segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Yoongi. Ada bibimbap, kimchi, dan nasi. Ia tidak memasak banyak hari ini, karena kelelahan setelah mengerjakan banyak tugas dari dosennya. Ia menyiapkan bibimbap untuk Yoongi, dan kimchi serta nasi untuknya. Mereka menghabiskan makanan dalam diam, karena Yoongi tidak suka jika saat makan mereka berbicara.

Setelah selesai, Jimin segera membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci mangkuk. Saat mencuci mangkuk, Yoongi diam-diam datang dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Hyung, jangan mengejutkanku! Nanti mangkuknya pecah bagaimana? Kan bahaya," ujar Jimin setengah kesal pada kekasih pucatnya itu. Yoongi hanya terkekeh melihat Jimin yang merajuk sambil mencuci mangkuk. "Iya, maafkan aku calon _istriku_." Mendengar itu, Jimin memerah. Dasar tukang gombal, batinnya.

Setelah semua mangkuk bersih, Jimin berbalik badan dan segera memeluk Yoongi. Menghirup aroma tubuh Yoongi yang bercampur dengan parfum maskulinnya.

"Hyung, ini serius, kau semakin kurus saja. Kau harus makan yang banyak, eoh?" ujar Jimin khawatir, masih dalam pelukan Yoongi. "Iya sayang, iya," jawab Yoongi seadanya. Membuat Jimin kesal, dan melepas pelukan Yoongi. "Setidaknya makanlah yang teratur, jangan terlalu sering menunda makan, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," Jimin mencubit pelan lengan Yoongi, gemas pada tingkah keras kepala pria pucat ini.

Yoongi tersenyum, senang sekali ada yang memperhatikannya seperti ini. Selain ibunya dan Seokjin (teman lamanya) tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikannya di Seoul. Ibunya berada di Daegu, beliau sudah menikmati hari tua disana dan Yoongi mau tidak mau harus menjadi mandiri dan memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Sejak Jimin menjadi kekasihnya, Yoongi sering bertingkah ceroboh agar Jimin merawatnya, jujur saja Jimin itu sangat pandai mengurus calon suaminya itu -ekhem.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak terlalu suka makan banyak?" Yoongi menatap Jimin, sementara Jimin menghela napas pelan. "Kan sudah kubilang, setidaknya makanlah yang teratur, apa susahnya sih?" sekali lagi Jimin mencubit lengan Yoongi gemas, kenapa keras kepala sekali sih pacarnya ini?

"Aku tidak bisa setiap saat merawatmu, mengingatkanmu ini dan itu, hyung harus memperhatikan diri sendiri juga.."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa merawatku setiap saat, tinggallah disini, kau bisa merawatku dengan lebih baik jika tinggal disini denganku, kan?" ujar Yoongi. Ya, sebenarnya sudah lama Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk tinggal di apartemennya, izin dari ibunda Jimin juga sudah ditangan, namun Jimin selalu menolak entah kenapa. Hari ini, Yoongi meminta hal yang sama, dan jujur saja ia tidak berharap banyak. Tapi saat ia melihat Jimin mengangguk entah untuk apa, Yoongi terdiam. Menunggu kekasih imutnya untuk bicara.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, hyung. Baiklah, aku mau tinggal disini bersamamu." ujar Jimin mantap. Yoongi tersenyum senang, lalu memeluk Jimin gemas. "Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakan itu, eoh?" Jimin hanya bisa pasrah saat Yoongi memeluknya, ugh dia tidak bisa bernapas!

"Hyung lepaaas, aku butuh napas!" teriak Jimin. Yoongi hanya terkekeh, lalu mengecup bibir Jimin kilat. Sementara Jimin hanya bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipinya memanas, padahal hanya sekedar kecupan lembut dari Yoongi. "Ya sudah, besok kemas barangmu lalu pindahkan semua kesini," ujar Yoongi. Jimin cemberut, "Masa aku harus memindahkan semuanya kesini sendirian?"

"Kan ada jasa pindah rumah sayang, kau tinggal menelpon mereka dan mereka akan mengurusi barang-barangmu."

"Hyung selalu begitu! Kapan pekanya?" tiba-tiba Jimin merajuk, Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang salah dari ucapannya barusan. "Aku tidak peka? Jimin, kalau kau ingin sesuatu, bilang saja, jangan malah _ngambek_ seperti ini," tegur Yoongi. Heol, kadang-kadang ia tidak tahan dengan sifat manja dan kekanakan Jimin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika Jimin yang imut itu saat merajuk akan seperti macan betina kehilangan anaknya.

"Aku maunya _packing_ sama Yoongi hyung, puas?" Jimin masih dalam mode merajuknya, Yoongi jadi gemas sendiri. "Oke, akan kukosongkan jadwalku besok," jawab Yoongi pada akhirnya. Ia tidak mau Jimin terus-terusan dalam mode _ngambek_ , karena Jimin yang merajuk sama dengan neraka untuknya. Akhirnya Jimin tersenyum puas, Yoongi jadi lega melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sendirian di apartemennya. Tadi Jimin mengamuk lagi, mengetahui Yoongi punya banyak ramen instan di rak dapurnya. Jadi, Jimin pergi keluar untuk berbelanja. Yoongi sendiri tidak bisa memasak jadi wajar saja jika banyak ramen instan disana. _Tidak boleh menyimpan ramen instan lagi! Kalau sampai ketahuan, aku akan pergi dari sini!_ Setelah itu dengan sadisnya Jimin membuang semua ramen instan yang ada di rak dapurnya. Huft, calon istrinya itu memang sedikit menyeramkan jika menyangkut masalah makanan Yoongi.

Ia menggenggam handphonenya, barusan ia menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk mengabari bahwa besok ia tidak akan ke kantor. Tidak lama Jimin datang membawa beberapa kantung plastik besar. Dengan sigap, Yoongi membantu kekasihnya membawakan belanjaannya.

"Mau masak apa? Belanjaanmu banyak sekali," ujar Yoongi sambil menata berbagai macam bahan pangan di kulkas dan rak dapur. Jimin cemberut, merutuki betapa bodoh kekasih pucatnya itu. "Ya pokoknya masak untuk hyung, masa untukku sendiri? Hyung harus mulai makan yang teratur dan sehat, jangan makan yang instan-instan lagi, awas kalau sampai ketahuan, ancamanku tidak main-main," katanya sambil tetap menata bahan-bahan makanan itu.

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Awas kalau ketahuan merokok lagi! Kugorok leher Yoongi hyung kalau masih merokok!" Yoongi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar. Oke kalau memperbaiki pola makannya yang buruk. Tapi ini rokok, _man_! Mana bisa juga ia tiba-tiba berhenti merokok?

"I-iya sayang, akan kuusahakan, tapi jangan buang rokok yang ada di kamarku–" Yoongi keceplosan. Dengan secepat kilat, Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sudah pucat pasi karena kalimatnya sendiri.

"APA?! Awas, setelah ini aku bongkar kamar hyung!" ancam Jimin. Sementara Yoongi, ia belum siap hidup tanpa rokok yang sudah menemaninya sejak bangku sekolah menengah. "Jiminie, sayang, jangan dibuang, nanti aku akan kurangi sedikit-sedikit. Tapi itu semua butuh proses, oke? Kau harus sabar," kata Yoongi lembut, berusaha menjinakkan Jimin yang sedang mengamuk. Ia sendiri memang sudah cukup kecanduan, pastinya ini bukanlah perkara mudah untuk Yoongi.

"Tetap saja, semuanya akan aku buang. Berhubung sekarang aku sudah selesai, sekarang aku akan bongkar kamar hyung!" kata Jimin semangat. Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah, disana juga ada cerutu mahalnya, _Cohiba Behike_ yang terkenal mahal dan ekslusif itu. Dalam hati, Yoongi tidak rela sama sekali rokok-rokok yang jadi penyemangat hidupnya _selain Jimin_ itu dibuang. Ia sudah menganggap rokok-rokok itu adalah anak-anaknya. Tapi.. ya sudahlah. Toh si imut itu tidak akan mau dihentikan. Kalau ia ingin merokok, beli saja. Hehe. Secara sembunyi-sembunyi tentu saja.

"Pantas saja makanan yang hyung makan tidak pernah membuat tubuh hyung sehat.. semua itu sudah diambil oleh asap benda tidak berguna ini!" Yoongi hanya mendengarkan Jimin mengomel tanpa henti.

Sementara Jimin, ia tahu bahwa ini tidak akan mudah bagi Yoongi. Memang selama Yoongi berduaan dengan Jimin, Yoongi tak pernah sekalipun merokok. Namun terkadang baju Yoongi bau asap rokok, dan Jimin langsung mengomel dan menyuruh pria pucat itu ganti baju. Setelah Jimin menemukan "anak-anak Yoongi" di bagian bawah lemari, ia dengan cueknya melewati Yoongi dan keluar untuk membuang semuanya ke tempat sampah. Ah, daripada lelah melihat Jimin mengomel seperti ibu-ibu, lebih baik ia mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan _packing_ yang melelahkan bersama Jimin kemarin, Yoongi lelah sekali. Ia butuh belaian kasur dan bantal seharian. Jimin sudah bangun dan entah dimana, sementara dirinya hanya bergelung malas dalam selimutnya. _Packing_ berdua, kelihatan romantis sih, tapi ternyata lebih banyak lelahnya daripada romantisnya. Untung saja semalam ia ingat untuk menghubungi sekretarisnya untuk _bolos_ hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara cempreng kekasihnya bersamaan dengan suara berat sedang teriak-teriak dalam apartemen. _Sialan, ada apa lagi ini, damn!_ Terpaksa ia keluar kamar dan seketika terbelalak kaget karena ada dua makhluk kelebihan kalsium tengah mengganggu kekasih imutnya. Taehyung dan Jungkook, duet menyebalkan yang selalu membuat keributan. Seperti sekarang ini. Mereka sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Jungkook yang menggenggam _handphone_ milik Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa merengek dan mencoba untuk merebut handphonenya namun gagal karena kelicikan dua manusia lainnya.

"EKHEM!" Taehyung dan Jungkook seakan-akan _freeze_ ditempat, teriakan Yoongi membuat mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ada apa ini? Bisa lihat jam kan, sekarang jam berapa?" Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar, lalu menyenggol lengan Taehyung bermaksud untuk menyuruh Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Hehe, s-selamat pagi, hyung-nim,"ujar Taehyung gugup. "S-sekarang jam 6 pagi, hehe." jawabnya lagi sambil _cengar-cengir_ menatap wajah sangar Yoongi. Yoongi hanya mengernyit tidak suka, "Kembalikan _handphone_ Jimin." Jungkook segera mengembalikan _handphone_ Jimin kepada pemiliknya. Setelah itu, Jimin yang menerima handphonenya kembali langsung memukul lengan Jungkook keras, membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hyung, ayo makan, sudah ku siapkan makanan untukmu. Taetae dan Kookie juga makan," ujar Jimin sambil menggandeng Yoongi menuju ruang makan. Ya begitulah Jimin, ia tak akan bisa marah pada kedua manusia itu meskipun mereka berdua suka sekali mengganggunya.

Mereka semua makan dengan tenang, seperti biasa, karena Yoongi tidak suka keributan di meja makan. Setelah selesai, Jungkook membantu Jimin merapikan meja makan dan mencuci alat makan, sementara Taehyung mengikuti Yoongi ke ruang tamu.

Segera setelah mereka berdua duduk, Yoongi menginterogasi Taehyung yang sudah menciut didepan pria pucat didepannya. "Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang duduk tegap dan gugup, sambil menyesap kopi yang dibuatkan oleh Jimin tadi.

"E-eh.. sebenarnya aku dan Jimin akan mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Lalu Jungkook?"

"..dia hanya ingin ikut saja, katanya kangen Jimin."

"Ya sudah."

Dengan masuknya Yoongi ke kamarnya lagi, Taehyung bisa bernapas lega. Tidak lama Jimin dan Jungkook duduk juga di sofa, "kenapa?" Jimin menatap Taehyung yang berwajah tegang, dalam hati ia terkikik karena sudah tahu apa penyebab sahabatnya itu berwajah konyol seperti itu.

"Yoongi hyung kenapa sih selalu begitu? Menakutkan," ujar Taehyung. Jimin hanya terkikik geli, kasihan juga sahabatnya ini.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat kerjakan tugas kita, lebih cepat lebih baik." Jimin segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil laptop dan tasnya, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu.

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua tenang mengerjakan tugas, sementara Jungkook hanya tiduran di sofa sambil memainkan game di handphonenya. "Jiminie hyung, mulai saat ini kau tinggal di apartemen Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook membuka pembicaraan, karena ia melihat beberapa barang Jimin yang berada disana, seperti sejumlah lukisan miliknya. Karena sejauh Jungkook tahu, Yoongi tidak pernah punya lukisan ataupun hiasan lain di apartemennya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Yoongi hyung," jawab Jimin sambil terus mengetik di laptopnya.

Taehyung menoleh, cukup terkejut, "lalu bagaimana dengan _flat_ mu?"

"Ya ku tinggalkan, uang sewa bulan ini sudah ku bayar jadi aku hanya memberitahu pemilik nya kalau aku pindah."

Kemudian Yoongi secara ajaib sudah duduk di sebelah Jungkook, membuatnya kaget dan berjengit. "Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku saja.." ujar Jungkook sambil mengelus dadanya.

Sementara Yoongi hanya nyengir, lalu mengusak rambut Jungkook pelan.

"Hari ini cukup panas, aku mau keluar membeli sesuatu." Yoongi mencoba menarik perhatian dua manusia lainnya yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya. "Makan es krim sepertinya menyenangkan."

Mata ketiga bocah itu membelalak senang, terutama Jungkook. "Hyung, aku ikut ya?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Taehyung dan Jiminie, ayo. Kalian kan masih punya banyak waktu, jadi tinggalkan tugas kalian sebentar." Dua orang yang sedang mengerjakan tugas itu langsung berteriak senang, lalu mereka malah mendahului Yoongi keluar apartemen.

Hmm, Yoongi jadi merasa seperti seorang bapak yang mengantarkan anak-anaknya membeli es krim.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Halo! Ini fic pertama saya, receh banget xD kritik dan saran ditunggu di kotak review! Thank you~!


End file.
